FFX: 3rd Things That We Lost
by Lucian Jay Raidijiu
Summary: This is not a Final Fantasy X2 Spin Off This is based from both games. More on X then X2 though the tie in’s from X2 are there. As this takes place after both Stories 7 years later.
1. 1: The Info Page

Intro to Final Fantasy X: X3rd- The Things We Lost Chap #1 The Info Page

By Lucian Raidijiu

This my first Final Fantasy Fan Fic Story and I saw on another writer's story an Intro page and it got me thinking Why not try and do one with Final Fantasy So Welcome back to Spira.

Spira has missed you. Now your pry thinking Oh Lucian must be crazy He's going to have dress sphere and that bull-shit NOPE Pure Final Fantasy X story with only Characters and parts of the story from X2 to make things flow better here in this story

"Example Yuna in this story is a Famous singer where did she find her singing voice X2."

Also I Was asked t include a couple OC's so They are part of the story only ones that is in the entire story is the Villain's, and The male singer.

I was asked to find a way to include the Aeon's and to make new ones so I have done that and used summons we all know from 6,7,8, and others Mainly 6 & 7 1 is from 8 I'll let you guess who till the chapter with Him into appears MUAHHAHA. Now you're thinking how did I include the Aeon's sine the fayth are dead. Well simple in Spira Example if one's will is strong enough they can call an Aeon to protect them so adding that to If you played a PS2 game called "Chaos Legion" you control Summons that will attack and protect you as long as you have them summoned same thing here just one thing different The Aeon will do what ever it please under it's master commands.

Songs Written in this story is because there are 3 singers Yuna, Rikku and Gaerie. These songs are written (*) By Lucian Raidijiu. In the Story you'll see pits and pieces of Lyrics from people singing it ETC if you want to read the full thing I'll make a dos for it some time.

Yuna: -Known for her way with lyrics {Pop}

(*) Hear Me Crying "With Gaerie" (A Tribute to those who fell during Sin's time). Haven't started writing

(*) Hear Heaven's Cry "With Rikku & Gaerie". Haven't started writing

(*) My Only One. Haven't started writing

(*) Try My Love "With Gaerie". Haven't started writing

(*) Touch My Hand. Haven't started writing

Gaerie: Known for his Beats and Voice {R&B}

~ Started~ (*) Love Is My Answer

(*) Broken Heart "With Yuna". Haven't started writing

(*) You Will Never, Never Can Find Me "With Rikku". Haven't started writing

Rikku: Known for her dancing and Her Voice {Dance/Club/Techno}

~ Started~(*) Feel My Body Heat {this is her only R&B / A-rated Song}

(*) Enter My Arms Again. Haven't started writing

(*) My Fire Burns For Only You "With Gaerie & Yuna". Haven't started writing

For the pairings I am trying to make Fans happy.

Pairing's as follows:

Tidus and Yuna {Married}

Wakka & Lulu {Married} {2kids}

Baralai & Shima {Together for 5 years Never Married Soon Would Be} (This was cut short sadly it made the flow of the story work having OC Shima die early on At a later point I'll do a pure Story for you if you like these two kinda a prequel to this Story)

Rikku & Rose (Yuri) {Married}

Leblanc & Jodi (Yuri) {Funny as hell better then hearing "Oh My Sweet Noojie Woojie"

Cid & Nhadla (We all saw them in the hot springs they weren't just cop a feely now we know why)

Lucil & Elma {Yuri} (This was a joke but when I think about hehehe It's kinda funny wonder who's on top you'll have to wait to find out)

Clasko & Calli (Don't ask why. It made sense the two chocbo freaks sitting on a chocbo K-I-S-S-I-N-G! I Feel really bad for the chocbo having to carry these two love *Birds* Around)

Buddy & Barkeep (NOW This was done as a joke and it kinda works make for a good laughs Since Barkeep is female DON'T Worry No sex senses involving these 2 are allowed as that's sick you any requests for such will be ignored. EWW. So for the humor part enjoy the laughs)

Brother (Single)

Shinra (Single) {I was asked to pair him up to Benzo}

Paine & Nooj (This was a request)

Logos & Ormi {Yaoi Very brief in whole story} (Now come on in X2 they are so in the closet well I helped them come out of it)

Gippal (single) Sadly of the females there's Shelinda WHO I want to have a airship fall on towards the end of this story she's just so annoying, then of the guys well it just won't work So any feed back on Gippal. I'll even take an OC Idea and write it for you. If Not I'm going to Pair Him up with Gaerie

Kimahri Ronso (single) I know we all thought he and Rikku would so get it on *hears "Marvin Gaye Let's Get It On" but. Record skips and plays "Girugamesh" Sadly Don't know who to pair him up with.

Telesa & Asema {Married} Yes the two villains having villain-ness Sex wow did I say that out loud?

Gaerie (Single)

Dona & Barthello {Married} "DONA!" NO I will not be writing any scenes with these two as they are my least favorite and most annoy Dona should be in Sailor Moon Or L Word and Barthello Should be in Queer As Folk How's That?

The Aeon's In This Story: I'll only show the ones who have them for the chapters as I go NO SPOILERS!

#1: Phoenix * With Bararai

The Main Characters for this Story: "*" Means Main "~"Sub

*Yuna: Once A Summoner of Aeons now she is a Singer and a Gun fighter she guns twin handgun, guns, gun blades with ease.

*Tidus: A dream of the fayth and son of Jechet he use's a light sword and he is the caption of the Luca Goer's.

*Rikku: An Al-Bhed, A Singer and Dancer and a world-class thief who loves gil and rare things more then anything save her wife Rose. Since her wedding she hasn't done anything new musically 

*Rose: Rikku's wife. She says little of her past no one knows how she learned to wield the weapon she uses.

*Baralai: The former leader of Bevelle temple. Now an exile and wanted man. If he stops running Telesa will kill him. He uses a Staff & Gun. He as well was in the Crimson Squad so he knows how to use sword but prefers not to use it. He is part of The Tri-Faction Nooj's 2nd in command he shares this post with Leblanc & Gippal

*Shima: A female monk of Bevelle temple and Baralai's best friend and Girlfriend secretly. She uses a staff.

*Telesa: The New Leader of Bevelle and She has a dark secret She's searching for Yuna and will use means at her disposal to do it. No one has seen her use a weapon so no one knows what her weapon is.

*Asema: A Bounty Hunter working for Telesa. Telesa's Mate/Husband for life

*Wakka: A former blitz ball player from Besaid and husband of Lulu he has a son & a daughter he named Yuna. He use's a blitz ball as a weapon.

*Lulu: A former guardian of Yuna and 2 other summoner's her magical powers are with out pair she use's a doll that is magically enhanced to do her bidding.

*Paine: A warrior with a dark past she was once part of the Crimson Squad. She carry's a skull headed sword and is a warrior of dark (Rumored that she is the sister of Lulu).

~Leblanc: The Head of Leblanc's Sphere Hunters. She left them after Vegnagun was defeated. She now lives in Guadosalam with Jodi. She is part of The Tri-Faction She acts as Nooj's 2nd in command and covers him when he leaves if anything should ever happen to him she'd be the next to lead the Tri-Faction and that is something she never wants to happen

*Nooj: A former crimson squad member and the Leader of the Youth League He his one good arm and leg left to him he use's a long rifle hidden inside his cane which is actually his gun. He currently lives in Guadosalam. He's the Leader of the Tri-Faction

~Jodi: Leblanc's Lover

*Kimahri Ronso: A Ronso of Mt. Gagazet where he is the elder leader of the Ronso He use's a spear and fights like a monster he watched Yuna grow up into the fine young woman she is now. He is part of The Tri-Faction.

*Gaerie: A Male singer known to sing with Yuna. He is as well is a Solo singer of Spria he and Yuna are always at heads with each other on the Boards with each other's songs. He uses a Sword and Spear. He is part of The Tri-Faction

*Gippal: Former leader of the machine faction and a Crimson Squad member. He is also a former boyfriend of Rikku's when she was Straight. He use's a giant cannon. No one knows where Gippal has been for the past 6 years. He is part of The Tri-Faction Nooj's 2nd in command he shares this post with Leblanc & Baralai

~ To All: Lucil, Yaibal, Pacce, Maroda, Beclem, Dona, Barthello, Isaaru, Lian Ronso, Ayde Ronso, Benzo, Nhadla & Elma: Are part of Part The "Tri-Faction" a combining of New Yevon, Youth League & The machine Faction The Tri-Faction Watch's over the welfare of Spria. No one knows where the Tri-Faction Reside

~ Ormi: Was Leblanc's 2nd in command. He was part of the Crimson squad many years ago. He now runs the Shield-Gun Sphere Hunters

~ Logos: Was Leblanc's 1st in command. He was part of the Crimson squad many years ago. He now runs the Shield-Gun Sphere Hunters

~ Shina: The Little Al-Bhed who still works for Brother

~ Brother: Rikku's Brother and Leader still of the Gull wings

~ Buddy: Brother's 2nd in command

~ Barkeep: A female hypello Names Mena loves Buddy

~ Shelinda: Spira's top reporter

~ Calli: Works with Clasko in The calm lands at his Chocbo ranch

~ Clasko: The owner of Chocbo's Feather Ranch

~ O'Waka The XIII: One of Spria's top merchants just he seems to run into trouble a lot

~ Wantz O'Waka: O'Waka's Cousin

~ Tromell: The Leader of Guadosalam. He is part of The Tri-Faction

~ Tobil: a lil thing. He does concerts and stuff in the moonflow

~ Rin: A Traveling Al-Bhed. He is part of The Tri-Faction

~ Cid: Yuna's uncle and Brother & Rikku's father. He loves airships and fixing up old hidden airships. He's Part of the Tri-Faction

Enjoy The Story I'll be writing this for a while so check back often and if you like it tell your friends ETC. Anyway I hope you enjoy my work and please feel free to send a review. (Lucian)


	2. 2: The Midnight Concert

Final Fantasy X-3rd: The Things That We Lost 

Chap 2 The Midnight Concert

Written By Lucian Raidijiu

This is not a Final Fantasy X2 Spin Off This based from both games. More on X then X2 though the tie in's from X2 are there.

As this takes place after both Stories 7 years later.

Intro: We all know about Sin, The Great Machina V, and how in the end a lost love was returned to this land, But what happens when power changes hands and forces those we love to take a side. In Spira not all is calm as it should be from no where a woman named Telesa has come looking for something and in order to full-fill her plans she needs to find Yuna. That's what this story is about, this was written as an idea and then it just kept coming to me. So enjoy a trip back to Spira and member the story that is on par with FFVII and FFVIII

(Authors Note* this chap is the beginning where most of the Characters come together to watch Yuna and Gaerie perform in Luca Stadium. But else where something starts it plan. Enjoy please send A-N-Y F-E-E-D-B-A-C-K!)

Chap2: The Midnight Concert

"Tidus when is Rikku and her wife getting here" Yuna yelled from the other room, Tidus stopped leaning up against the wall outside and walked in to see his wife Yuna getting dressed in her stage dress "I still can't believe you went from a great summoner to a singer who is so famous that all the blitz ball players want you to perform at the yearly tournament and Rikku and Rose will be here soon Yuna, You know Rikku wouldn't pass an chance to see you sing" He said as he hugged her around the waist "You know I love you Yuna"

Yuna smiled as she finished buttoning her blouse and looked in the mirror to see Tidus behind her "I know I love you Tidus" She placed her hands on his and looked down and smiled "I can't wait for when our child is born I know for a fact she or he will be as strong as you & me I just know it"

"Who said it might be one what if it was twins Yuna"? He grinned and kissed her

Yuna looked shocked and then smiled more and kissed him back "I would be happy if we had twins, So are you going to be able to make it tonight to my concert or is the great mighty Blitz Ball champion of The Luca Goers going to be busy being Caption again"

Tidus smiled "You know I would never put off seeing you perform Yuna you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard but if I have to hear Rikku sing badly along to you one more time I'm going to kick a ball at her head"

Yuna laughed, "Wakka would be proud of you doing that He's wanted to do that for a while now even Lulu, Paine & Leblanc"

"What's this about kicking a ball at my head" Rikku stood with her hands on her hips looking mad Today Rikku was wearing White Pants black heels and her blonde hair tied in pony tail and she was as well wearing a white shirt that showed off her left shoulder and tattoo her wedding ring glowed in the sun "Ok Tidus if you try it you will find my knife in a place that my cousin would not like to see gone or damaged"

Tidus eyes bugged out and stood behind Yuna more and hugged her tighter "How are you Rikku" he asked nervously

"Now Rikku that's mean be nicer to your family" Rose laughed and walked behind Rikku and hugged her "Hey there Yuna, Tidus" She smiled Rose was the polar opposite of her wife white heels and black shirt and pants her rose colored hair was long and resting over her shoulder

"Bout time Rikku I was tried of waiting for you" Yuna walked over and pinched her cousins ear and pulled

"OW, ow, ow, owie Yunie Stop that" Rikku whined

They all laughed and went inside Tidus & Yuna's house. 6 years ago after the defeat of Vegnagun, Tidus was returned by the Fayth for Yuna's brave act of saving the world one more time, the Fayth used all that remained of their powers and brought their dream back to Yuna. Tidus and Yuna married not to long after they moved from Besaid Island to Luca where Yuna began singing as her career and Tidus joined the Luca Goer's and Tidus soon became the Caption of the Luca Goer's, Yevon & Bevelle Temple however was not happy with Yuna's choice to live in Luca instead of Bevelle But again it was Yuna's choice. Since the wedding Yuna has been recognized as Spria's most famous singer & Hero right next to Gaerie as Yuna has the memories of the 1st summoner Lenne in her and most of the songs Lenne never had the chance the chance to sing Yuna has sang in honor of her Since the true peace between The Youth League and New Yevon, Yuna has put out 10 albums Her most popular song's are 1000 words, Hear Me Crying (a Tribute to those who fell during Sin's time), Hear Heaven's Cry, My Only One, Waters of Life and Real Emotion but what no one knows is Real emotion was sung be Leblanc in Yuna's old dress sphere since then Dress sphere's are used mainly for things like customs and such there's really no need for them anymore. But Yuna retained all the skills and powers of her dress spheres and has used them in own her way to guard her self from crazy fans and people who want to kill her just so they can boast they killed the great singer Yuna.

Tidus laughed watching Yuna pull Rikku's ear, "Hunny don't pull it off now." He laughed while telling his wife

In Bevelle, A priest was walking to Baralai's chambers she knocked, "Sir you called me?"

Baralai was standing looking out the window of his room, "Yes Shima I need you to bring me my staff, gun and travel cloths and make sure no one see's you. That's all Shima." He said while still looking out the window

Shima backed out the door and did what she was asked gathering Baralai's things for him she wondered why he was being so secretive. As Shima walked out of the room where Baralai's items were she spotted someone with dark eyes watching her as she left Baralai's old Chambers. She wondered who the woman was. She quickly walked back to Baralai's room, "Master Baralai there is a woman with dark eyes watching my every move thankfully I put your items inside my robe so no one would know I had them."

Baralai turned and had a frown, "So Telesa is still around this will be harder then I thought Shima I need you to go over to my Closet and put on my robes for the temple and make them think your me so I may slip out of Bevelle. Please don't ask why ok." Baralai grabbed the items Shima brought and walked into the changing room, he got undressed and slipped on his travel pants and slid his feet into his black boots and laced them up and grabbed the shirt and put it on wincing as the shirt slipped over the burse on his ribs from the 7 hours of torture Telesa infected on him wanting to know where Yuna was and 7 hours later he still never said a word or cried out in pain. He slipped on his black jacket and buttoned it. And buckled his waist belt around the jacket and slid his gun in its holder on his hip and his staff in the holder on his waist. And came out of the room and saw Shima in his priest robe for the temple masses.

"Thank you Shima I wish you could come with me but you must make people think I'm still here as long as you can, here use this I recorded my voice and other things you'll need to make people think your me. If you should be caught just tell them the truth I asked you to do this." With that said Baralai turned on his heels and grabbed the sphere on the table and hit the button he hated using this but it would let slip out un noticed and he'd need it if he was going to slip by Telesa.

"Wait Baralai Shima said and walked up to him and hugged him please be safe Baralai I don't know what I'd do if you got killed." Shima said and leaned up and kissed him.

Baralai returned the kiss and looked down with a smile, "here Shima hold on to this." Baralai slipped off his ring, which he never took off the ring, had the signet of the phoenix it was all that was left to him off his old Aeon. Slid it on her Finger. "I'll be back for this Shima."

Shima looked at the ring and she looked up and kissed Baralai and she undid his shirt "Please don't go Baralai stay with me here tonight one last time please"

Baralai kissed Shima "for you I will Shima he wrapped his hands around Shima and moved closer to the bed and un did the robes Shima had found and pulled them off her body she was as always beautiful in and out of cloths "you know how to drive me crazy Shima" Baralai said as he leaned in and kissed her breasts slowly trailing down them

Shima moaned and the feel of Baralai's kisses and the wisp of cool air against her breasts where he had kissed was heaven to her behind her the Sphere-Radio changed songs to Gaerie Childs New song "Love Is My Answer". As Baralai kissed Shima's lip's holding her head in his hands, he stared into her eyes "Shima will you marry me?" He asked in a soft voice

In the background The song got to the chorus "I want you to be mine, for all time, Love is My Only Answer Girl, You set my heart ablaze, Ohh Girl if you hear my heart it beats for you, then you know I love you for all time… Love is My Answer Girl" Gaerie's soft voice in the background was setting the mood for Shima "Yes Baralai I want to be yours, Yes I will marry you."

Baralai pulled his shirt off and leaned over Shima and kissed her slow and passionately. The song was done and Rikku's older song played "Feel My Body Heat. Rikku's voice entered the room with a club beat behind it. Shima heard it and said "Oh what a prefect song to play while we are here in each other arms" she kissed him. Rikku's singing was more enough to be in the mood but adding the beat was Ecstasy. "Ohhh Feel me? Can you feel my body heat it's burning for your touch, only you can satisfy my desire's. I need that touch to soothe my body, when will you cool my body heat, Body heat is warming us in the night till we are hot and in the mood, Body Heat feel it, its burning. Like a fire that never goes out only you are the one who can put it out and cool me" Shima slid her skirt off and opened her self.

Baralai took the rest of his cloths off and layed on top of Shima and moved his body into Shima to the beat of the song. Shima moaned and rested her head on Baralai's shoulder and whispered in his ear "I never, ever want this night to end Baralai."

He slid his fingers over her Breasts and softly played with her nipples and whispered in her ear "Your wish is my command my love." And he moved into her more and held her tight to him and slid into her harder

Shima Moaned loudly "More" was all she mouthed. And could feel Baralai had wanted her as she wanted him; she enjoyed feeling his fingers on her nipples. He knew his way around on how to pleasure a woman, At one time she thought he was gay but when she first had her date with him and what led after she knew she was very wrong.

The song played a deeper beat and the vocals came slow to intensify the beat and flow of the song, "Body… Heat, Feel… It, Rikku was moaning in the song and Baralai always thought Rikku was having sex while doing this song but he soon found out the moans out naturally "Don't you want my body, I know I want yours and I want to be here all night long till the morning has come and gone I want to feel you inside me, deep, I want to know I'm not dreaming".

Shima said "Baralai every time you go I worry I won't see you again so make my wish come true stay here inside me all night" She giggled.

He looked down at her and moved into her more and pinched her nipples "If you so choose just know I'll make it last and last and nice ab-lib to the song love"

Baralai slid in and out of her more. Baralai enjoyed this more then anything being with her. He wished Telesa never showed up then he could spend all his time with her. Baralai rode Shima faster with each one she moaned.

As Baralai spent one last night to together sexually, Telesa grow tried waiting for Baralai and Shima to come out of the room so she walked up to the door and pressed her ear to it and could hear music and Shima moaning "Oh so we are enjoying ourselves Baralai enjoy today cause it's your last." She turned and walked away from the door's and walked to her room where she saw Asema her husband waiting for her "My love since they are having fun why don't we, My sweet" Asema said.

Telesa smiled and walked over to him and grabbed his hair "fine since I'm now in the mood" she kissed him. And she leaned down on top of him

Back at Luca, Tidus looked around "So where is your brother, Brother Rikku?" Tidus always wanted to laugh at the guy's name but after all Cid named them so it was no surprise

Rikku was mad "He is always so fucking late I swear I'm going to murder him one of there days" Rikku said a whole butch of words in Al-Bhed and Tidus clearly made out what they were and covered his mouth from laughing out loud

An airship flew overhead and landed on the airship-landing pad in Luca's dock's and the cargo hold opened and Yuna Saw Kimahri & Gaerie. "Hey everyone!" Yuna yelled happily.

Gaerie looked upset about something. Yuna looked "Gaerie what's wrong aren't you looking forward to tonight?" Yuna asked

Gaerie hadn't moved his back from Yuna "Yes I am, I'm just dealing with personal problems again that's all." Gaerie walked down the ramp and saw Rikku and waved and sat on one of the crates. Yuna frowned she'd find out what was with him later she ran to Kimahri and hugged him "It's so good to see you again"

Kimahri smiled his rare smile and set her down "Yuna okay?

Yuna smiled "yes Sir"

Kimahri saw Tidus, and walked to him and put his arm on Tidus's shoulder "you protect Yuna yes?"

Tidus smiled and said "You betcha, She's all safe and sound with me."

Back in Bevelle Baralai didn't want to wait too much longer to leave "Shima I love you"

Shima knew she couldn't keep him from his task "I love you darling more then anything"

Baralai got his cloths and got dressed. And smiled while looking at Shima

He walked over and kissed her one last time and he pressed the button and walked out of the room.

Outside Telesa, the Grand Maester of Bevelle. Which was once Baralai's position but since his siding with Gippal & Nooj & Yuna on world peace he was stripped of that title and it was given to Telesa was waiting for Shima to leave so She could question Baralai more. She watched as the Door's open and Shima walked out slowly and walked past her and out of the hall to the entrance of Bevelle, "She's a very odd one that girl I wonder just what Baralai see's in her exactly."

Telesa walked to Baralai's doors and walked in closing the door behind her. She saw Baralai standing in the middle of the room he was dressed in his Temple cloths. "So Baralai are we ready to tell me where Yuna is or should I torture your girlfriend to make you talk or I could just torture you for many hours again. Think hard on it Baralai you have exactly 5mins to give me an answer before I'm forced to use violence." She smiled

Shima was scared so this why Baralai had that ugly burse from she pressed the button on the sphere and hoped this would be enough to keep Telesa away. In Baralai's voice, "Telesa Unless you wish for me to inform the guards secretly watching me and my room your not following the rules of Bevelle I suggest you leave me alone."

Telesa was taken back. "You alone, you lie Baralai & I'm sick of your games." She pulled from her robe her scythe, "You asked for this." She dashed quickly before Baralai could move and put the blade of her scythe in Baralai's chest, "You should have chose option 1 Baralai." She pulled her scythe out slowly and it disappeared from view again Telesa turned on her heel and walked out of Baralai's chambers, leaving the body of Baralai there in his room.

Shima breathed slowly knowing she didn't have long, "Baralai I'm sorry." She breathed and her head fall down on her arm she looked at the ring "Phoenix if you can hear me take my spirit and protect Baralai from that woman please" the ring glowed and the room filled with white light and a white winged sun bird appeared in front of her it spoke in a soft whisper "Shima you and I share a link to Baralai and if this is your wish I will follow it, now let go and let my light warm you" Phoenix said. Shima smiled "thank you Phoenix… Baralai goodbye. Shima's life slipped away from her

Outside of the temple, Baralai ran quickly to the front gate to get to Macalania woods. He heard a voice in his head, "Baralai… I'm sorry."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around looking in the direction of his room and saw it glowed a pure white fire, "Phoenix is that you. No Shima!" He screamed and he fell to his knees. Tears rolled down his face. "Why did I leave her I should have brought her. DAMM IT." He screamed and brought his fists down into the ground and started punching the ground till his fists were red and bleeding.

A Guard came walking by and saw Baralai on the ground, "My lord Baralai what happened to your hands?" He asked softly

Baralai's eyes turned to the side and looked at the guard, "I know you, you're Telesa's bodyguard James." He said coldly

James smiled, "Yes sir but I'm a guard for the gate first and foremost." He smiled

Baralai got up slowly and pulled his gun without James seeing, and got closer and said, "I'm sorry James but you're in my way and this is revenge for Shima." Baralai said softly and pulled the trigger the gun was aimed in James's heart. The gun went off.

James staggered back and grabbed his chest, "Why Baralai…" and fall over in the water on the side of the walkway

Baralai's hands were now stained with the death of James. He turned to look at his room one more time, "You'll pay Telesa." He said

"Pay for what exactly murderer?" Telesa asked

Baralai pulled his gun out again and turned back to the entrance and saw Telesa in front of the gate

"Are we going some where Baralai?" Telesa asked with a smile

Baralai's hand was gripping the hilt of the gun so hard his hand was white and bleeding faster. "You killed Shima bitch." He said and aimed the gun at Telesa and unloaded the whole clip at her

Telesa raised a hand and the bullets bounced off a barrier of dark light, "Nice aim Baralai. But you'll have to do better then that if you wish to harm me." She said and her Scythe appeared in her hand the blade head still stained red with Shima's blood

The white flame coming from Baralai's old room exploded and a Beam shoot out and the sky turned to fire and filled with the cry of a Bird and White Winged Bird slowly flew down behind Baralai and cried out

Baralai looked behind him, "Phoenix." He said

Telesa's face lost all cockiness and was replaced with pure fear and shock, "An Aeon, not just any Aeon Phoenix the legendary Aeon."

The Phoenix smiled and wrapped it's wings around Baralai and dropped a ring in Baralai's hands and looked at Telesa and in a quick movement dashed up and rammed itself into Telesa knocking her back and it's cry's bouncing off everything. Phoenix clawed at Telesa's chest cutting her shirt. Telesa slashed at Phoenix with her scythe but it was useless since the wound healed. "Damm you Bird" Telesa said and dashed around Phoenix and jumped up Phoenix sensed what the woman was doing and flew up and dived down talon first and swiped it's claw's across Telesa's face. Phoenix cried out and it flew up

Baralai slipped the ring on, "Shima You used you last bit of life and transferred your spirit into the ring and called back the Phoenix thank you my love." A tear rolled down and saw his only chance was to escape now while His Aeon was attacking Telesa he put the gun in it holder and ran quickly to the gate and jumped up and caught the bar and wrapped his legs around it and grabbed the other bar and lifted himself up and jumped off it and landed on his bruised side on the other side he cried out from the shock and got up and ran into the woods never looking back to see if Telesa was following him

The phoenix roared and flapped it's wings and the wind pushed Telesa back against the wall it cried again and fire appeared from the sky and with the wind she needed to block this or Phoenix would burn her for sure "Alexander help me and a cold wind blew and a dark light covered Telesa the barrier flashed when Phoenix's fire covered it completely the phoenix roared and flew after Baralai and the sky turned back to it's normal self

Telesa dropped her hands, "Not bad Baralai using your lover to cover while you escape run now while you can I'll get you soon enough" She walked back to the Temple

Meanwhile in Besaid, "Oh come on Lu you don't have to be that way, yeah." Wakka said.

"Enough Wakka I'm not going to have this talk again. If I wanted to talk about it I would but since I'm not back off." Lulu said coldly and walked out of the house and outside.

"Wakka you should have listened to her." Paine said matching her Sisters tone and walk out after her

Wakka looked and frowned.

"Daddy why are you and mommy being mean to each other?" Yuna Wakka & Lulu's little girl asked while starring at him with sad eyes

Wakka looked and hugged his baby girl, "We are just trying to figure some thing out Yuna that's all. Now be a good girl and go play with your brother." He said with a half smile

Outside. "Lulu wait up." Paine said walking fast to catching up to her Sister Lulu

Lulu turned, "Paine I don't want to talk about it." Lulu said with a voice that she never used before and she sighed and a tear rolled down

Paine frowned, "Sister it's ok to cry you just lost an un-born child there's no need to hide your pain from me." Paine said and hugged her sister. "If you just want to cry on my shoulder I'm giving it to you right now."

Lulu let it out and cried while hugging her sister, "Thank you Paine." She said in between sobs

Paine rubbed her sister's back and said, "That's what family is for Sis."

Back inside Wakka's house Wakka looked at the window and saw Lulu crying on Paine's shoulder, "It's not your fault Lu. These things just happen." He frowned and tears rolled down his face. "Maybe it is my fault maybe I'm not fit to have kids anymore." He said while looking away from the window

Yuna watched her father cry and said nothing she hugged her brother

Back in Luca. Leblanc walked out of the airship travel station and yawned. "Finally here Jodi let's go see Yuna before her show starts." Leblanc said happily.

Jodi who was a tall woman with light brown hair smiled and the sun bounced off her green eyes, "Yup Leblanc you think Yuna will be shocked to see us?" Jodi asked

Meyvn Nooj "The Death Seeker" walked slowly from behind Jodi, "I'm sure Yuna will be shocked to see Me since we have not talked since the peace meeting 6 years ago." He said as he walked past Leblanc and down the stairs and headed in the direction of Yuna's home.

Jodi looked and asked, "Is he upset Leblanc?"

Leblanc tilted her head. "No I think the trip was to much for him he did come all the way from the Tri-Faction Base and then to Guadosalam and here with no stops." She grabbed Jodi's hand and pulled her close and kissed her and walked after Nooj

Back at Yuna & Tidus's home, Nooj knocked on the door, "Yuna Hello its Nooj." He shifted his weight off his good leg and put it on his cane. "Damm airship."

Tidus opened the door, "Yes may I help you?" He asked while laughing

Nooj looked, "I'm Meyvn Nooj a friend of Yuna's is she here?"

Yuna ran up behind Tidus and smiled, "Nooj you of all people I was not expecting is Baralai & Gippal with you?"

Nooj frowned, "About that Yuna we have much to discuss. May I come in?" He smiled

Gaerie Smiled and waved "Hey their Noojie!"

Nooj frowned "Commander Gaerie do not make me ask you again to not call me Noojie."

Gaerie laughed

Leblanc was huffing and breathing hard, "Ok Jodi I'm not your piggy back for very little thing it was just a Tonberry doll." She said sounding very annoyed

"But it was all green, I HATE GREEN" she said while hugging Leblanc tightly around the neck

Leblanc's face turned a shade of red, "Ah Hello I Need to breathe don't do that."

Yuna & Nooj both laughed loudly at this and Rikku had a sphere camera and took a picture and said, "Hey Leblanc can I have a lift to the item shop its at the other end of Luca." She doubled over with laughter.

Kimarhi smiled and stared

Leblanc stared at Rikku, "You did not just take a photo of this." She set Jodi down and ran up the stairs pulling out her fan blade "Come here you little brat!" And chased after Rikku all around the house and outside of the house

Nooj and the others just followed the 2 of them with their heads and laughing

Back in Bevelle, "My lords of Bevelle as of this afternoon Baralai is exiled from Bevelle and if spotted you are to kill him with out questions any known helping him will face death. He murdered my body guard James and escaped out into Macalania Woods" Telesa said while at the high column of the Court. "If any one questions my order speak now and be heard if not follow it to the letter with your life, I'll give you all 6 minutes to speak your objections" She smiled darkly. No one spoke a word all to afraid of the aura she gave off. "Very well the high temple of Spira finds Baralai sentenced to be exiled and should he return only find a quick death. That is all My Lords. Leave me now" She said

All the people in the court rushed out of the temple

"Telesa my sweet you want me to track Baralai down for you and bring him back?" A man said with a cool voice

"Yes Asema make sure no one knows I've sent you. After him be a shadow." Telesa waved him off

Asema walked back in to the shadows he came out of. "Telesa why send him a human? You could send me after him" an evil voice said

"No need yet Alexander I'll send you after Yuna once I find her." Telesa said to the air and sat on the rail.

Back in Besaid. Lulu fall sleep in Paine's arms outside of Besaid Temple. Paine smiled and lifted her sister and walked her back to her house.

Wakka watched Paine return with Lulu in her arms asleep. "Paine I'm sorry you had to get caught up in that." He said with a frown

Paine looked at him and smiled, "It's ok we're family after all it's what we should do. Let's let her sleep and get our things and get ready for the airship to Luca to see Yuna tonight ok Wakka." She said in a cool tune

Wakka smiled, "Ok Paine." And he went into the other room

Yuna looked at her aunt, "Auntie Paine is mommy ok?"

Paine looked at her niece, "Yes is just sleeping sweetie, you go get your things ok and help your brother so we can go see Aunt Yuna & Uncle Tidus." She watched her niece and smiled

Wakka returned and had his small bag filled with Lulu's and His things they needed, "So when does the airship arrive?"

Paine laughed, "Brother is the one picking us up on the Celsius."

Wakka looked, "wonderful his driving skills lack skill I'd no sooner trust my children behind the wheel of an airship then Brother." He said all firm

Paine turned her head fast to see Wakka, "Wakka!"

He looked, "What? I Trust Rikku more on airship driving of her father Cid Heck even Rin or Shinra."

Paine had to laugh at that, "Shinra please tell me your kidding Wakka."

"If not him your barkeep might be a good Pilot." Wakka said while laughing as he went out the door

Paine's mouth dropped, "A hypello driving a Airship is that even allowed?" Paine asked the air with a small sigh of worry, "I hope I never live to see that."

Outside at Besaid docks the airship Celsius landed and on the side of the ship open and a drawbridge came down to let people come in. Brother stepped out and yawned. "Buddy let's got already I want to pick everyone one up from Besaid and get to Luca today sometime." He shouted

Buddy yelled "IN THE BATHROOM!! GET SHINRA"

Brother mumbled in Al-Bhed.

Shinra walked "Well it could be worse he could have said he was in the bedroom."

Wakka was walking up and heard the little chat "and god only knows what he'd be in bed with Shinra." Wakka joked, "Is there even any female hypello?" Wakka said as he walked in the airship

Brother & Shinra's mouth dropped

Shinra said "Buddy has been spending a lot time in the bar lately maybe Barkeep is female?"

Brother said "Speaking of devil"

Barkeep hummed to itself. "Oh heslo Bossh" It said

Shinra grinned evilly "Barkeep I have a question for you?"

Barkeep looked and blinked its eyes. "Ure Zhinra?"

Shinra laughed, "are you female or male?"

Barkeep looked and blinked, "Fezlae" and it walked back into the airship.

Both Shinra & Brother mouth's dropped and said "Oh My GOD BUDDY!!!!"

Buddy yelled "WHAT" Came the speakers

Lulu was walking around the house she could hear Brother and the others from the docks. Lulu woke up "Paine, thank you."

Paine smiled "no problem you wake up and we can leave and see Yuna."

At the airship Brother and Shinra & Wakka began their search for the truth about Buddy and Barkeep. They walked to the bar quietly and heard Barkeep talking to Buddy who wasn't in the bathroom "sho Budzy waztz to havez lunzh sith me? Wakka couldn't believe he was right and whispered to Brother "I don't believe it isn't this against a law or rule or something?"

Shinra giggled "no it's allowed though it is a little weird and creepy, but again to each is own."

They heard Buddy talk to barkeep "Sure Mena I would love to"

Brother gagged "I'm going to be sick…" and said something in Al-Bhed."

Brother got up and headed to the bridge and started up the ship

Paine helped Lulu up the ramp "Are you sure your ok Lulu? You look pale?" Paine asked

Lulu smiled "Yes I'm sure, I just need sleep but for now it's concert time and I don't want to miss Yuna and Gaerie." Lulu sat down on the chair next to the cargo.

The airship lifted up which out a shock and turned in the direction of Luca and the airship took off they would get into Luca with in a few hours to make the Midnight Concert.

(Author's Note I hope this first Chapter is a good start. In Chapter 3 it's going to be more intense. Please be patient and wait for me to write it. I hope you enjoy my works. Please feel free to Review them and tell me your thoughts and what you liked and didn't like. I look forward to hearing from you soon and reading your reviews.)


	3. 3: Party Crashers

**FFX 3rd- Things That We Lost Chap**

**#3: Party Crashers**

By Lucian Raidijiu

**(Here's Chap #3 I Hope you all enjoy the Twist's and Plot's. I'm going to try and do my best here so if at any point there's something you don't like just let me know.)**

**Update Aeons that Appear:**

**Diablos /with Paine (From FFVIII & 6)**

**Leviathan /with Lulu (From many FF's)**

**Alexander The Dark /with Telesa. He's like the Alexander we know just dark and evil (From many FF's)**

**Asura /with Yuna (From FF4)**

**Ramuh /with Rikku (From many FF's)**

The Airship was on autopilot on its course to Luca. Wakka was staring out the window watching the clouds thinking why Lulu lost their un-born child, Wakka's mind raced thinking of what it could be he said in a low tune "please all the stars in the sky please don't let Lu be sick" he said

In the cabin Lulu was sleeping. Paine looked at her sister, Paine knew what was going on with her sister, Lulu's magic's were attacking her body and they caused her to lose her child "lulu you have to use you powers again you can't keep holding at bay to live a normal life." Paine frowned worried for sister.

In the bar Mena or better known as Barkeep was singing an old hypello tune to herself while washing dishes. Buddy walked in "need any help Mena?" he said

Mena turned her head and blinked "nosh Budzy, gotsh itsh covered." Mena said and blinked Upstairs in the cabin Little Yuna was pacing around. She wanted to see her aunt and & Uncles now.

The airship would arrive in Luca in 1 hour and everyone inside would have 2 and half hours before Yuna & Gaerie's concert so they could spend time with their friends.

Lulu tuned in her sleep and woke up suddenly by a bad dream "WAKKA!" she screamed

Paine fell out of her chair and rushed over "lulu it's ok it was a bad dream." Paine hugged her sister

Lulu knew what was going on with her. Her black magic was slowly leaving her body and at that the same time was leaving her bad dreams, she knew if she didn't use her powers again she would die. "Paine let me go and fight me right now."

Paine was shocked by this "Lulu, I don't want to fight you." She wanted to help her sister but at the same was afraid of her sister's powers as children she and Lulu would fight and Paine never once won in all these years 19 years she never once won

Lulu looked mad and pushed Paine off her and shot a thunder bolt at the ground by Paine's feet "You know what could happen if I lose my magic, Fight me Paine" Lulu said

Paine turned and drew her sword and faced her back at Lulu and placed her sword in front of her ass and stared at Lulu with a deathly gaze "Fine but we will summon our true power then sis" Paine raised her free hand up above her head and a black ball of gravity appeared and wrapped around her the room filled with the cries of bats and out of the orb a Red and black demon slid out and flapped it's wings open.

Lulu looked "Ah Diablos" she said Lulu reached into her dress and pulled from her blouse a doll and tossed it on the ground and raised her hands down to the ground and water filled the room to waist height and out of the water a long snake like dragon coiled up and out of it and wrapped it self around Lulu and stared at Paine and Diablos

Paine frowned "hello again Leviathan" she said

Outside of the big cargo hold where the battle of power was about to take place little yuna was walking around the big airship and peeked in to the cargo hold and saw her mother and aunt in room facing each other with scary monsters around them

Diablos cried a screeching cry and flew to meet Leviathan as the Aeon's met each other and fought Paine ran up to her sister and brought her blade down and the doll ran up and pulled it's small toy sword and blocked the attack Lulu sighed and waved her hand by her shoulder and placed it front of her and a fire spell shot out of her hand, Paine blocked it with her sword and raised her hand and dark comets came down with Diablos's help, Lulu saw them and quickly casted a reflect spell in time to block the dark comets, Lulu frowned and raised her hands above her and the space around her turned green and a giant orb appeared around her, Leviathan swam in the air and wrapped back around Lulu and shot a wave of water from it's mouth at Diablos

Paine looked on as Lulu casted Ultima and prepared herself. As the wave the spell gave off was strong, The spell froze in time and slowly expanded and exploded blasting the cargo door's open and knocked Paine back 6 feet and brought in air from outside of the ship inside Paine looked and raised her blade and Diablo's put it's clawed hand on the metal and the blade cracked with black mist Lulu rushed up to meet Lulu's doll again and slashed at it with her Gravity blade, The doll jumped up and landed on Paine's head and the doll started dancing on top Paine's head while kicking down on top of her head.

Paine reached up and grabbed the doll and threw it against the wall of the ship and stared at her sister and saw that Lulu's paleness was fading and her skin was returning back to it's original shade.

Paine smiled seeing this "now that it is working sister we can stop this". She said

Lulu looked at her hands and saw they were now back to her normal color and she felt warm and not cold this time "Thank you Paine" Lulu raised her hands and Leviathan faded and Lulu walked out of the cargo hold

Paine snapped her fingers and Diablos faded in to the shadows, she put her sword back on her hip and walked after Lulu

On the bridge Brother looked around was happy to have the bridge all to him self. Brother hummed a old Al-Bhed tune from his child hood that he used to sing to his little sister Rikku "Ahh Rikku I can't wait to see you in a few"

Shinra walled into the bar and spied on Buddy and grinned and laughed evilly.

The airship flew over the Luca Air Ship docks and came to a stop and slowly landed.

Yuna was waiting with everyone else for Brother to arrive

Brother turned off his ship and said over the comm. System "Ok folks we landed safely so if everyone could please get to the cargo bay in 3 mins that would be grand."

Brother got out of chair and walked to the bay and saw yuna, Paine, Lulu, Barkeep, Wakka & Buddy were waiting. "Where's Shinra?" Brother asked

Shinra walked quietly from behind the boxes in the cargo bay "FIRE!" he shouted behind Brother

Brother jumped "Where's fire, where's fire" looking around shocked and realized who was behind him and turned and yelled in Al-Bhed

Outside Yuna was tapping her foot "ok that's it" and walked to the drawbridge and yelled "GUYS HELLO!"

Everyone laughed and walked to the drawbridge and saw Yuna looking mad they all said sorry

Paine walked over to Rikku and kicked her leg "Where were you the other when I need help from that Cactur? And if you say treasure I'm going to kick the other leg and you'll lose 50 respect points"

Everyone heard and laughed. Rikku frowned "uhm well you see there was a Xu being you and I killed it so you wouldn't have to worry about it Sis See no Fibs"

Gaerie looked mad "There was no Xu and you know it Riki so stop the fib I was there member? Paine she saw a hidden chest and couldn't stop her self as always and in the end it was a Mimic wasn't Riki?" Gaerie grinned and smiled which like Kimahri was rare.

Paine looked at Rikku and kicked Rikku's other leg

Nooj walked from behind Yuna "Everyone else is at the house" Nooj said "ok since we are all here save Baralai and Gippal. When the show is over we will meet in side Yuna's house where there's room so we can talk about some things that are very, very important. Tri-Faction important. And Nooj lead the way to the stage where Gaerie and Yuna would be singing tonight Yuna was going to be surprise the fans tonight with Rikku coming on stage to perform her new song and her old one

In Macalania Woods Baralai walked through the woods and was thinking of Shima, Phoenix was flying behind him keeping him warm from the woods chill. Baralai came out of the woods and saw O'Waka's shop and walked to the door and knocked "Hello".

The door opened and O'Waka was standing there "Welcome to O'waka's"

Baralai smiled "I need a bed if you have any." He said

O'waka looked "Yes I have a bed here and your more then welcome to it. And no need to pay me gil Lord Baralai you may use the bed anytime free of charge and O'waka let Baralai in and saw the White winged bird behind Baralai "Uhm Lord Baralai is that an Aeon?"

The Phoenix cried and it's massive size lowered and was the now the size of an eagle and flew and landed on Baralai's shoulder. "Yes O'waka but not from the Fatyh Phoenix was summoned back to me by a dying friends wish." Baralai frowned "Thank you for the bed." Baralai walked to the back of the shop and saw the bed and sat down and slowly layed down on it. Phoenix flew up and landed on the headboard and watched Baralai sleep.

Baralai's dreams were filled of memories of himself and Shima together. Baralai woke up and saw the clock he had been asleep for 5 hours and saw phoenix was a lager bird's size and was sleeping on top of him to keep him warm and Baralai smiled thankful to have his old Aeon back but wished it didn't have to have been this way, Shima being the key of Phoenix's return. He shed a tear "Shima, why?" he said and put his head on the pillow and sleep took him again

Back in Luca everyone was having fun Yuna was playing with little yuna and her brother, Tidus and Wakka were aiming Blitz-ball's at Rikku's head behind her back, Nooj, Gaerie & Kimari were talking. Leblanc walked out and saw Jodi was staring out at the sky "Why you out here by yourself sweetheart?" Leblanc asked

Jodi frowned "I Miss Luca a lot, Leblanc walk with me into town please." Jodi grabbed Leblanc's hand and walked

Leblanc followed and walked in to town with Jodi, Jodi smiled "I want us to go to the inn for a little bit" She said with a grin

Leblanc knew that grin very well "Oh who am I to stop or say no then sweetheart lead the way then." They walked to the inn not far from Yuna's house and walked in and saw the clerk, Jodi walked over "Sir we'd like a room for 1 for a hour and a half." She handed him 150 gil that was more then enough the 50 extra was a tip. They walked to the room Jodi rented and closed the door and before the lock was clicked Jodi was all over Leblanc's mouth kissing her. Leblanc smiled and was kissing back bringing her hands up and under Jodi's shirt and lifting it off and saw her wife's beautiful breasts. Jodi undid the zipper on Leblanc's blouse and leaned in to kiss the swell of Leblanc's breasts and slowly trailed over to her nipples where she bit them a little and this brought a moan from Leblanc. Leblanc moved her hands over Jodi's Breasts and played with them, She brought her hand to her pants where she undid them and then undid Jodi's and walked a little closer to the bed. Where she pushed Jodi down on the bed and pulled Jodi's pants and underwear off in one steady move and, Leblanc looked with a smile and saw Jodi was wet already, "well someone is sure excited" she said and brought her hand to Jodi's clit and slid 2 fingers in and played with her making Jodi moan, Leblanc slid her fingers out slowly and back in again fast bringing more moan's from Jodi. While she did this Jodi's head was on the pillow moaning and she moved down closer to Leblanc and open her legs and placed her legs on Leblanc's shoulder. Leblanc smiled and welcomed Jodi opening her self to her and slid the fingers in Jodi deeper causing Jodi to moan loud and then Leblanc slid her fingers out and smiled as she leaned in and slid her tongue into Jodi's wet slit, and played with Jodi's areas inside her with her tongue causing Jodi to moan and purr, Leblanc did this and Jodi placed her hand on Leblanc's arm and slid herself closer to her and letting Leblanc have total control to her. Leblanc enjoyed this she licked Jodi's slit and nibbled causing Jodi to climax with a moan Jodi tasted sweet. Leblanc slid next to Jodi on the bed and said "your turn my sweet and my body is yours to have fun with fully". She said while kissing Jodi

Jodi slid on top of her lover and kissed her breasts and trailed down with no pause all the way to Leblanc's clit once there Jodi smiled and slid her finger in slowly and played with Leblanc till she made Leblanc wet then she slid in another finger and played with her and placed her free hand on Leblanc's breast, Leblanc moaned "Well since I'm want this just as bad." She opened her legs "Now make me cry out." Leblanc said

Jodi didn't wait, she slid her fingers out and brought her head down and licked Leblanc's clit slowly and tasted her and slid her tongue in deep and played with her this way, slowly at first and with a speed that brought moans 4 at a time out of Leblanc, Jodi nibbled a little and she found Leblanc really liked this a lot as her moans were loud she did this for a little bit longer, Leblanc was in heaven now "More Jodi" she said

Jodi licked Leblanc's slit, and slid her tongue out and slid her fingers in again and slid them out and leaned back in and slid her tongue and played harder with Leblanc, Leblanc moaned and climaxed. Jodi tasted her lover and licked her lips "Now that's out of the way I can cuddle in your arms till the show starts." Jodi said. And slid her body onto Leblanc and rest herself in her lovers arms

In Bevelle, Telesa punched the wall "Alexander why do these annoying people have to piss me off." She said darkly

The dark voice laughed "Because they are nothing more then termites my sweet Telesa, if you'd like I could kill them all now and save you the headache's" The voice said with a sinister laugh.

Telesa smiled, "In time Alex, in time I will let you have your fun till then we need to keep up this charade."

Back in Luca Yuna and Gaerie was on stage practicing with Rikku

In the stands everyone watched and relaxed.

Rikku and Yuna harmonized on the chorus while Gaerie followed up with vocals. The guards were getting things ready as well getting in their position, arming their weapons and such and relaxing to the music as well.

Back in O'waka's. Baralai got off the bed and Phoenix flew and landed on his shoulder. Baralai walked out and thanked O'waka and closed the door behind him and went on his way to the thunder plains.

Asema was following Baralai from the dark and shadows "So phoenix is with you at all times hmm, I'll find a way around it soon Baralai." He followed Baralai.

Phoenix's size grew out to its normal size and flew behind Baralai keeping him warm from the snow and ice. Phoenix cried a little "Baralai, I know you're hurting, I'm sorry." It said warmly

Baralai was not upset with Phoenix, he was mad at Telesa. They walked the rest of the way in silence. The rumble of thunder was getting closer and the sky was getting much darker

As he walked onto the plains he saw the sky let the sun in very few places. He had always hated the plains. He pulled his staff out in case the monster known to rule the plains that always attacked travelers, he was thankful that Phoenix was with him. He would have liked to get on Phoenix's back and fly to Luca to see Yuna perform, but he knew Telesa would expect that, but then again maybe he'd sneak a peek and fly to Omega Ruins and hide out there. "Phoenix when we get past the cave where the monster dwells we are going to fly to Luca and catch a concert and then go to the Omega Ruins." He said

Phoenix flew closer and smiled, which was always his way of saying yes.

They began their careful walk through the plains of thunder, Baralai hated these plains not because of the Thunder like someone he knew was once scared of but what he was scared of was the monster here with skin dark as night and eyes that glowed a strange white color. The last time he met the fiend he lost Phoenix and his best friend Gippal and since then no one has seen Gippal it's been six years since, Gippal never died he just disappeared before Baralai's eyes. He walked at a med pace and keeping his staff at the ready, Phoenix remembered these plains and stayed above Baralai so if the monster showed itself again it would rain fire and hell on top of it.

As Baralai walked past one of the old rod towers an thunder bolt hit the ground behind him "Hmm that's odd the Al-Bhed fixed everything here years ago back when Seymour was alive so why did thunder just hit the ground?" he said to nothing but the air around him and walked carefully forward

Back In Luca, another airship landed and out of it came Telesa "So Yuna is here guess I never needed Baralai after all then, So Alex are you ready to have some fun shortly?" Telesa asked with a smile while walking off the ramp and onto the ground of Luca. "Yuck how I have always hated this place so full of Humans and their smell." She said and walked to the place where the concert was going to be taking place

Over on at the stadium, Yuna was resting her voice and yawned, "So Gaerie what's a matter you seem very lost in thought more then you usually are, please we're friends talk to me." She said looking at Gaerie with a smile.

Gaerie sighed, "Yes Yuna I know we are friends just I'm not ready to tell you this, but when I am I promise you're the first person I tell." He said while looking at the sky.

Gaerie's mind was in deed lost in thought, eailer today he had been told his sister was murdered in Bevelle. Gaerie's sister Shima was his only family left since all of his family was killed by sin many years ago he and Shima was his world, she was his best friend and more then that his #1 fan.

Nooj knew something was going on so he touched his right ear where a hidden comm. System was and said "Gaerie I know what happened today is upsetting but you need to focus if what we found out is true Telesa and Alexander will be here and we have to on our game 100% to protect Yuna from those monsters" he said quietly

Gaerie said quietly "Yes I know what I must do Nooj, but just know after this I need a break from everything That woman took my sister and put a bounty on My brother in law and friend I won't forgive her no matter she was after all Seymour's lover." He said.

Rikku was thinking to herself, "hard to believe today is the anniversary of Sin's defeat, Auron wish you could be here to watch Yuna." She walked on the stage and practiced her dance steps for tonight's show

Tidus smiled seeing his cousin dance "hard to believe she used to deathly scared of thunder and now she has thunder dancing all around her as part of her dance and custom." He laughed

Outside the stadium Telesa asked the guard "Excuse me sir I'm new here and was wondering when is Lady's Yuna and Rikku & Lord Gaerie performing?"

The 17 year old guard looked at the woman who was showing off more then she should "12:00 Midnight until 3am Madam, Ma'am you shouldn't show off so mush around here in Luca this time of night as most of the people around here will try and rape you regardless if your guy or girl. Please be safe Ma'am" he said while returning to his post outside the double doors

Telesa wanted nothing more to lure this kid away and enter the stage and take what she needed from Yuna but she at the same time did not want to make a scene "Alexander Ok time to have fun you go inside the stadium while I find a back way in you must not show yourself till I say so."

Alexander's evil voice said "with pleasure my sweet, shall I kill the guard on the way in?"

Telesa looked at the shadow on the ground "No Alex NO SCENES" and walked away

The shadow moved up the stairs and slid under the door and the shadow guided over the ground till it was next to the stage "Well lady Yuna we meet again." Alex's voice said to the air around it

Telesa walked around the back of the stadium and jumped up and pulled her scythe and dug it into the wall and pulled herself up and over the wall

Back in the thunder plains, "Ok Phoenix that's it we are flying to Luca, I know if we leave now we'll get there in 10 mins with your speed." Baralai was fed up with the thunder plains and didn't want to risk meeting blades with the fiend again. Baralai walked to Phoenix landed and got on its back. Phoenix cried and flew up fast and using it's firepowers it's wings burned and dashed to Luca in what people would see as a beam of white fire.

Inside the stadium Telesa walked slowly and came out of the door and saw Yuna "So there you are Murderer, how long I've waited to take from you your husband as you took mine." She said to herself and yelled loudly "NOW ALEX"

Yuna heard a woman's voice and looked around and saw a shadow raise in front of the stage

The shadow dark metal skin appeared and the form took that of a man holding a giant black scythe, it's eyes were red like blood. The thing said "Yuna allow me to introduce myself I'm the Aeon of death and Darkness Alexander The Dark and My master Telesa was Seymour's lover and now if you will allow me to steal something from you." Alexander moved with speed that could not be described. Everyone pulled their weapons and looked at the shadow and prepared to fight it.

Telesa walked to the stage and jumped up on it "we finally met Yuna." Telesa said while pulling her weapon out.

Gaerie saw Telesa and drew his spear Gungunir & His sword Masamune and pushed Yuna out of the way of Telesa's Attack. "Telesa Salender Gaudo, Murderer of My sister Shima" he said while bringing his sword down and thrusting his spear forward. Telesa blocked the sword and jumped on top of the spear "So you were that weakling's brother shame I didn't kill her and Baralai at the same time." She jumped off the spear and slashed at Gaerie with her scythe

Alexander appeared in front of Tidus "Hello boy say goodbye to the world you love your death is payment for killing Seymour." Alexander swung his scythe down

Tidus ducked in time and using the skills Auron thought him dashed towards the shadow and slashed upward with his sword "Brotherhood which since getting it he has upgraded" The shadow faded

Telesa walked back and jumped forward kicking Gaerie in the face, Gaerie staggered and pulled a chain out and attached it to his spear and thrust it forward and pulled the chain and whipped it around smacking Telesa in the chest, Telesa cried out and spat blood on the ground "So the great Blade Dancer of the Tri-Fraction is as strong as the rumors." She said while slashing up from the ground with her scythe

Nooj was looking around for a place to aim his Gun at Telesa, Nooj kicked one of the seats over and knelt down and pulled his cane and rested it on his shoulder, the cane flashed and turned into a rifle. Nooj took of his glasses and looked through the scope and aimed on Telesa's arm and leg and fired his rifle

Alexander reappeared in front of Tidus and punched Tidus to the ground and readied his scythe to stab Tidus in the chest

The sky filled with fire and turned white and was filled with the cry of a bird

Alexander looked "Ah Phoenix you're here"

Yuna ran up behind Gaerie and pulled her Handguns and aimed them at the woman and said "Oh mighty Asura please come to me" and the air around the Stage exploded and a Three faced woman with 8 arms stepped and walked behind Yuna and Yuna jumped up and said "Asura merge with me let me use your power as my own" and the two of them walked into each other and light covered Yuna opened her eyes and pulled all guns out with the 8 arms and aimed them all at the woman "You damm party crasher whoever you are leave here" Yuna pulled the triggers on the guns and fired them

Telesa threw her dark barrier up and the bullets bounced off "HAHA So Yuna you have the goddess Asura in you amazing how even though the Fayth are dead that you people are able to call of the forgotten Fayth's of power and summon an Aeon to this earth" She saw the sky a blazed with fire "Ah Baralai you've come"

Baralai saw the shadow growing bigger then the stadium "Phoenix I'll leave that thing to you" he said and pulled the staff out and extended it out and spun down and landed on his feet in front of Telesa "You've made a big mistake attacking Luca Telesa the Tri-faction will hunt you down" Baralai, Gaerie and Yuna all teamed and attacked Telesa using their power together to break her shield

Phoenix let it's power go and become the size of the Sunbird's of old and breathed fire at Alexander "Hello Alex hard to believe you're the twin brother of Alexander the holy" it said and dived down and slashed Alex with its talons

Tidus fall back in shock of the size that the shadow grew to "what the hell is thing Lulu?"

Lulu and the others were busy fighting shadows that Alexander summoned, Lulu looked at the thing "it's Dark Alexander the aeon of death and darkness he is Alexander the holy's evil twin brother" Lulu said while throwing a ice spell at the last shadow and put her doll up and focused her spell's on Alex

Nooj moved in time to duck his gunfire bouncing back from Telesa's shield "Damm that woman" and jumped over the chairs and rushed down to grab Rikku who was knocked out from the rocks fall when the shadow grew to it's massive size.

Paine and Wakka were fighting the last of the shadows back to back "So Wakka does this remind you of when you fought Sin?"

"Now is not the time to talk about that" He said as he aimed and threw his ball at the shadow and caught his ball.

Rikku woke up and saw the rock that hit in the head "ouch what the fuck is going on here?" she got up and saw Gaerie and Yuna who had merged with Asura and Baralai "When did he get here" all fighting the dark woman "Ok you shrewd woman take this "Ramuh Lord of the sky I call you fill the fire sky with your divine thunder" from Rikku's hands thunder shot up and filled the sky that was filled with fire with the sound of thunder and lighting came out and shocked the barrier on Telesa.

Telesa looked around "How are you all able to call upon the old Aeon's the forgotten ones!"

Gaerie kicked Yuna and Baralai out of the way "Now your guard is down" He ran up and put his sword through her chest "That is for Shima!" and jumped back

Telesa looked at the wound "Now Gaerie that wasn't such a smart thing" the wound close with a dark light she walked up and grabbed his arm and lifted him up and brought him down over her knee and tossed him into the wall where she flew over to and put his sword in his chest "Now Yuna where were we, Ah yes This" and she ran up and kicked Yuna and landed on top of her and put her nail into Yuna's head "I'm taking something you've forgotten that Seymour my lover showed you"

Yuna cried out and Asura faded from her, Yuna tried moving but Telesa was stronger

Nooj yelled "Yuna!" as he ran up and body slammed Telesa off her

Telesa sighed "Termites no matter I have what I need now Alexander we leave Now, In time you termites will die, it will happen soon I assure you." And she faded in a dark tornado of black light

The giant shadow known as Dark Alexander laughed "Goodbye for now enjoy my parting gift" Alex brought his hand down and a blast of dark light fired off his hands and the rest of the ceiling came crashing down

Next Chapter: The dark dawn

(I hope you like the long fight and the ending that leaves you wondering what's to come, in time all will be reviled to you. MUAHAHAHHA ~Lucian~


	4. 4: Dark Dawn

**FFX 3rd- Things That We Lost:**

Chapter #4: The Dark Dawn

**By Lucian Raidijiu**

"Some things we wish never happen and some things we wish could be taken back. But in the end we see that those wish's just that a wish, a dream, a fading hope."

~Zieg The Ninja Of Water~

(We left off with the ceiling falling down well to keep you in suspense I'm going to open this with Telesa and then You can find out what happened MUAHAHA ~L~)

Telesa smiled as the location of Zanarkand's final weapon was hidden was now in her hands, Telesa said out loud "If Spria thought Sin & Vegnagun was something wait till I fire the Omega Cannon, then they will die all of them the termites"

Alexander looked and lowered his size and took the form of Seymour "My sweet, shall we go right now?" he said

"No Alex not just yet I want to find out why they can summon Aeon's when the Fayth are dead." She said

Alex and Telesa walked slowly back to the airship in the Luca docks she turned her head and smiled "Nice touch on crashing the ceiling on them termites Alex, You read my mind Love" and she smiled and walked into the Airship

The airship rose up and took off to Bevelle. Inside the ship the passengers were all chatting. And wondering why a dark shadow appeared inside the stadium and why was there fire and smoke coming from the roof.

Telesa just smiled, "Well Alex at least I won't have to worry about them again." She laughed and walked to her cabin

Back in Luca the young guard looked and was calling for help "We need something anything, Lady Yuna is in the ruble"

Everyone came to help move the rocks in hopes that Yuna was still alive.

In the inn Leblanc and Jodi were in each other's arms kissing "Jodi, I love you more then anything." Leblanc said

Jodi smiled "and I love you Leblanc" and kissed her back deeply, Jodi rested her head on Leblanc's shoulder and moaned as Leblanc's fingers made their way down to Jodi's clit and played with her. Till they fall asleep

Deep inside the ruined building Nooj's Aeon the mighty king of all Aeon's Griever had made a dark wall of magic to stop the rocks, Griever's growls echoed through the ruined stadium

Yuna ran over to Gaerie and pulled the blade out "Gaerie?" Yuna lifted him off the pillar and set him down on the ground, His eyes were closed and he was bleeding from his mouth, eyes, chest, it just seemed to come from everywhere. "BARALAI I need you."

Baralai's leg had been broken, he limped over slowly and saw his friend "I don't think he is dead, do any of us have a healing Aeon?"

Kimahri stood up and raised his hand and the room filled with pure redish white light and a feathered lady stepped next to Kimahri. She smiled, Kimahri said her name "Lakshmi"

Lakshmi placed her hands on Gaerie and his wounds glowed with her white red light and healed leaving scars, his eyes opened and he cried out, "Where is… Telesa." And his head fall down back in Lakshmi's hands.

Yuna sighed a breathe of relief "So is everyone ok? And here."

Wakka, Lulu, Paine, Rikku, Rose, Nooj, Gaerie, Baralai, Kimahri, Brother, Barkeep, Buddy & Shinra was in eye sight "Where's Leblanc and Jodi?" Yuna said

Wakka said, "They should be at the inn Yuna."

Yuna breathed a sigh of relief and hugged herself "Sorry you all got caught up in this."

Baralai placed his hand on Yuna's arm "No it started with me and through me found you. I'm sorry." Baralai then explained everything

Lulu frowned "So in other words Telesa wanted to find Yuna? For what exactly?"

Tidus sighed "The Omega Cannon, that Seymour showed Yuna one time."

Nooj shook his head "never thought I'd hear that name again."

Everyone looked at Nooj and Paine asked, "What is the Omega Cannon?"

"Very simple a Cannon that's aimed directly at the sun and if fired will blast the sun and cause our world to explode." Nooj said

Yuna frowned and looked down at Gaerie she quietly said "I'm sorry everyone, I had forgotten the Cannon, if I hadn't this would have never happened, we would be here enjoying our time together. Gaerie's sister would be here and he wouldn't be near death in my lap… DAMM IT ALL it's my fault!"

Baralai walked over to Yuna "Yuna it's not your fault Shima died it's Telesa's fault and mine and your not to blame for us being trapped here we all came to see you cause we love you and your our friend your not to blame please don't blame yourself, Shima was my fault if I hadn't left her to cover for me and wear my robes Telesa wouldn't killed her. So please never blame yourself for her or this."

Outside the inn Leblanc stepped out and Saw the smoke coming from the Stadium "Oh no Yuna!!" She said and ran towards the stadium

Jodi walked out and saw Leblanc ran and followed her

As Leblanc ran her mind raced "Please guys be okay, I knew I should have stayed with you" as she neared the back gate she saw the rocks moving

Griever's fist broke through and blasted the rocks away, Nooj stepped out and reached in and pulled Gaerie out with Yuna behind, Followed by the others

"I'm sorry I lost track of time, what happened?" Leblanc asked

Jodi walked up behind Leblanc and hugged her "Is Gaerie ok?" Jodi asked softly

Yuna nodded "Yes but barely, we need to get him back to my home so he can rest" Yuna said

Gaerie's hand moved slightly, his eyes opened and looked around

Yuna looked down "Gaerie?"

Gaerie in a daze pulled himself up and grabbed Yuna by the neck "Telesa I will kill you!" He said in rage and slowly started choking Yuna

Tidus ran up behind Gaerie "It's us, your killing Yuna let her go now!" He sword placing his sword at Gaerie neck "If you do not let her go in 5 seconds I'll stab you Gaerie and I'm not kidding about it" Tidus said in a cool but firm tone

Gaerie dropped Yuna and turned his eyes on Tidus "So you'll stab me will you try" Gaerie moved at a speed that was not human and wrapped his arm around Tidus's neck

Nooj aimed his gun at his friend "Gaerie if you don't calm yourself you'll kill your friends."

"Nooj?" Gaerie said while letting Tidus go. "What did I do?" he fall to his knees

Paine looked on "Nooj what's wrong with him? Why did he attack Yuna and Tidus?"

Nooj frowned "Gaerie's body is very weak and magic when used on him, can fog his mind, that's why he doesn't use Aeon's much anymore. He became this way after he fought one of Bevelle's rebellion army magicians" Nooj said

Gaerie rocked himself as if he was cold "it happened again didn't it Nooj, I didn't hurt anybody this time did I?" Gaerie asked

"No just made them very scared of you. But easily fixed my friend" Nooj walked over and helped Gaerie to his feet and they all began walking to Yuna's home

Else where a man is walking out of a cave in the thunder plains, his long white hair flying in the wind he placed his hand on his eye patch, and sighed "Seems Telesa finally got what she wanted Yuna, shame. I had hoped Balarai would be stronger then her. Guess I'll have to step in this time myself"

The white haired man walked from the cave out on to the plains of thunder and with a frown started at a fast ran to Luca.

**(Authors Note: sorry for the delay of posting this had some personal problems going on in my life. Anyway sorry that it is short next will be longer. Enjoy, and thank you for reading my work, and I hope to hear from you all soon with your feedback **

**Happy Holidays & New Year all and Enjoy the story. I'll be adding a New Story After January 1****st**** I'm hoping to end one of my Stories currently before the New Year begins. Also Around Xmas Be on the look out for a Uhm Big Surprise. MUAHAHAHAHAH You'll have to guess what it could be my way of giving an Xmas gift to all the readers. If you've been reading my profile and under what's new you should guess it THAT'S THE ONLY HINT!**

**Lucian**)


	5. Chapter 5: Lost Dreams

Final Fantasy X: X3rdThings That We Lost: Lost Dreams

Everyone was in Yuna house. Tidus was hugging Yuna.

Gaerie was in the corner sitting in a chair with his eyes closed.

Everyone had heard Nooj explanation, "Gaerie's body is very weak to magic, and it's a sickness he was born with. If magic's are used on him, he loses all sense and control of him self. Many people have said that his sickness isn't a sickness but instead if magic used enough times of him, he could use magic in it's most raw, powerful form." Nooj said

Lulu frowned, "But what makes no sense, is if magic is used enough times on him, how will be able to use magic?" Lulu asked

Nooj turned to Lulu, "That I can't explain, as I don't have the answers Lulu." Nooj said

Leblanc was sitting in the chair next to Rikku and had Jodi in her lap. "I have a question Nooj, What happens to Gaerie though, if example someone tied him down, and used magic spell, after magic spell on him? What would happen to Gaerie?" Leblanc asked

Nooj was about to answer, when Gaerie sighed, "I would become crazy and not have control over my actions and body, much like what happened tonight, the person had better hope that the restraints are tight if they ever wanted to try this." Gaerie said and got up and walked out to the back porch and closed the doors behind him.

Leblanc cringed, "I didn't meant to upset him." She said

Nooj shook his head, "No one here is upsetting him, he's mad at himself for this happening to you all tonight. Give him a few days and he'll be his old self." Nooj said

Rikku closed her eyes and said, "Well now that we know more about Gaerie, Let's move on to Telesa shall we?" Rikku said

Wakka nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I agree we, need to talk about this and what we are going to do now, yeah," Wakka said

Yuna took a deep breath, "Long ago before sin came, In Zanarkand a great thinker of that time made a cannon that could shoot a beam right in to space and into the sun, the purpose of this cannon was to make the sun move in such a way that people could have a cooler summer, and help with the land growing in such a way that they thought it should. However when sin came everyone came to the man, and begged he used the cannon on sin. He said no, they in turn killed him, and messed with the cannon's control's, but could never bring the cannon down to aim it at sin. Sin then as we all know destroyed Zanarkand. The cannon however still remains intact in the most deepest part of the ruined city, do you all remember the water that flows around Zanarkand?" Yuna asked

Everyone nodded

"Well deep underground is a giant room and the cannon point's up to the sun and blasts through the water and into the sky right into the sun. Telesa now has the memories needed to fix the controls on the cannon and use it any way she sees fit." Yuna said

Jodi looked at everyone's reaction and asked, "How does this room not get flooded?" she asked

"The room itself is inside what appears to be a sphere, and when activated the sphere raises above the water and then fires a beam at the sun." Tidus said

Nooj, walked over to Yuna and Tidus, "You all have to understand something about Telesa, she was Seymour's lover and wife at one point in time and know's what he knew. Including his hated for mankind and wanting nothing more then to rule the world." Nooj said

Outside Gaerie rested his arms on the railing, "Shima, I miss you my sister." He said. He looked up at the moon and cried, as the last time the moon was like this Shima was next to him. In his mind that last time played in his head. "Brother look at the moon tonight, it's wonderful." Shima said.

"Yes you're right Shima, So how are things between you and Baralai?" He asked

"Great we're thinking of finally getting married in 6 months, and Baralai wants you as his best man." Shima said

"Really, me, of the people he could ask he wants me to." Gaerie said

"Yes you, he trusts you, thinks of you as a friend." Shima smiled

"Well it's my little sister's wedding of course I'll do it." Gaerie said

"Shima, do you hate me?" He asked

"No, where in the world did that come from brother?" Shima asked

"I mean, are you scared or disappointed in me?" he asked

"No, what because of your illness? No never Gaerie. I don't hate, blame you for anything, we were young and we weren't as strong as we are now, to save mom and dad. So don't you blame yourself." She said

"I wish I could do that, Shima, I've avoided you, Baralai and other's cause I'm sacred of what will happen if they use magic around me. This power of ours is a blessing and a curse." Gaerie said

"A curse I can understand you saying, but a blessing?" She asked

"Blessing cause if you can control it and yourself, then the magic we could use, we could truly heal the sick and everything." He said

Shima walked over to her brother, "If anyone one can, I know you can Gaerie." She hugged him "I love you brother."

"Why did you have to be taken? Why?" Gaerie cried and dropped to his knees. "I can't control this Shima, I can't, I've tried and tried but I just can't do it. Why did this happen?"

Yuna walked outside as she saw Gaerie fall down, "Gaerie, you can it's not your fault." She said

"Yuna please stay away from me, I've hurt my friends, I'm not the same Gaerie, I am." He said

"Yuna made a growling sound, "Gaerie stop this, you can control yourself, you just think you can't. Remember that time we preformed in Luca and we both were attacked by those mages? You were in complete control then." Yuna said

"I was?" Gaerie asked

"Yes, You've just never had a Aeon's magic used on you till now. But now that you have you can control it and make it yours just trust yourself, and what your sister said to you." Yuna said and walked back inside

Gaerie looked at his hands, on the palm there was a scar in the shape of an x, he touched the scar with his pinky, and said to himself "I remember when you gave me this scar, Shima." Gaerie laughed and smiled

Inside Nooj walked around, "Our job is very simple, we have to destroy the Omega Cannon, and kill Telesa." He looked to all of the people inside Yuna's house

Gaerie cleared his head and focused his thoughts, "Time for me to move on from this." He said and got up and walked to the doors and opened them.

Everyone looked as the doors opened and watched Gaerie walk back in.

Yuna smiled, "Welcome back, Gaerie." She said with a lovely big smile

"Thank you, I made a choice, I'm going to fight Telesa, Not for me, but for Shima." He said

Everyone smiled.

At the Gates of Luca, a white haired man walked slowly to them.

The guards posted at the gates looked at the man walking to them, "Who are you and what business do you have in Luca, at this time of night, sir?" The younger of the two guards asked.

"My name is Gippal, I'm here visiting a old friend." Gippal said.

The guard took a step back, "You lie, Lord Gippal has been missing for some time now, who are you really." The guard said

Gippal raised his face to the moonlight, "Does my face not look familiar, Eric?"

The guard took a step forward, "It can't be! Gippal?" Eric said

Gippal smiled, "Now let me through, I'm pressed for time." He said

"Oh, of course." Eric said

The gates opened, Gippal walked through them.

Outside Yuna's house Asema watched Balarai and his friends.

Gippal made his way through the city roads; he reached the house that was raised up on a high platform. "Hello my friends." Gippal said

Balarai looked at Nooj, "So do we split up and half of us go to the Cannon, and the others go after Telesa?" Balarai asked

Asema pulled his gun out slowly

Gippal reached the door, he knocked on it hard.

Yuna jumped at the knock on her door, "Who could that be, this late at night." She said and pulled her gun out, and walked to the door and slowly opened it.

Once the door was open Gippal turned and smiled, "Hello Yuna." He said

"Gippal?" Yuna said and fainted

"A girl fainting at my mere presence, how romantic." Gippal said

Balarai pulled his gun, "How do I know that is really you, Gippal?" Balarai asked, training his gun on Gippal.

"Because, it is really me, Balarai. I fought the beast and killed it. I stayed in the cave because I heard a call from deep inside, and who would have thought I'd find an Aeon. One meant for me."

Asema aimed the gun and put his finger on the trigger slowly.

Gippal looked at the doors behind Balarai, "Balarai move away quickly, Now!" Gippal said and pulled his gun out and pulled the trigger, a sword like bullet flew out of the big cannon like gun of Gippal's and went through the wall

Asema looked down and saw a blade in his chest, blood poured down around the blade.

Blood poured inside from the hole in the wall. Gippal looked and walked over to the doors and kicked them open. "Asema, why am I not surprised." Gippal said. Gippal placed the end of a smaller gun at Asema's head, "Where is Telesa at?" Gippal asked.

Asema coughed blood; "she should be on her way to the ruin's of Zan… zan…" Asema's eyes closed.

Gippal pulled Asema off the wall and set him on the ground.

Everyone watched.

"It would seem that, you all are going to have to explain what's been going on to me." Gippal said

Yuna sighed.

(For now that's all, but next chapter will be soon coming look for it.

Thank you for reading my works, I hope you enjoy them.)

Lucian


End file.
